The Princess and The Hacker
by SnowandStark
Summary: Raya Teller loved her family but felt that she needed to find her own way in life. Funnily enough fate seemed to have better ideas and after escaping from an abusive boyfriend she finds herself back in the familiar town. What will she do when she catches the eye of a certain hacker? Will her past catch up to her or will she finally have the fairytale she's always been dreaming of?


The Princess and the Hacker

_Prologue_

_It had been nearly 10 years since I had seen my family back home in Charming. I decided that I needed to move away from all of it for a while, to work on my life, instead of the club. But after an abusive boyfriend, several dead end jobs and no money I found myself back to the place I swore I would never return to. It's not that I don't love my family, they mean the world to me, it's just that I needed to make sure that I had a life of own. White picket fence, a dog, maybe even a few kids. But fate had a funny way of telling you when you were being a complete shit head. Here I was just a car to my name, making the journey back to Charming, boy were they in for a shock when I got back. The princess was coming home._

I was making my way down the main interstate into Charming in my beloved Chevy Impala. I looked around taking in the scenery as I drove past, noticing how pretty much nothing had changed in the 10 years that I had been gone. A flash of colour caught my eye and I noticed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign move past me. I smiled slightly a hint of nostalgia hitting me.

I pulled up in my mother's driveway the familiarity of the place washing over me. I climbed out of my car and slowly made my way over to the front door, mentally preparing myself to see my mother. I knocked and waited but there was no answer. She must have been at the garage.

I hopped back in my car and peeled out of my mother and Clay's driveway, heading towards the old garage. I pulled into the lot my car engine purring, my stomach fluttered slightly at seeing all my friends again. The nerves gnawed at my gut but I pushed them away. I got out of my car and popped my sunglasses on and flipped my long brown waves over my shoulder. I focused my piercing green eyes on the office at the far end off the lot. There were footsteps behind me and a voice called out to me. "Hey sweetheart can I help you with something?" I turned around and came face to face with none other than Tig Trager, the Sergeant at Arms. I pulled my glasses onto my head and smiled at Tig. "I sure hope so Tiggy." He frowned slightly and took a step closer, giving me thorough once over. "Shit, Raya Teller is that you?" I smiled at him and jumped into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around, making me giggle. "It's me alright Tig. How have you been?" He put down and smoothed my hair slightly. "I've been good darling, where the hell have you been? We've all missed you so much." I smiled at him and sighed slightly.

"I just had to get out there and do something for myself, but I guess that wasn't supposed to happen because here I am back in Charming." I sighed again and went back into Tig's arms.

"I've missed you Tiggy." Tig stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you too sweetheart. Come on lets go find Gemma, she'll be happy to see her baby girl home safe." Tig wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me towards the office where mom must have been working. Tig knocked on the door and my mom's reply could be heard, muffled by the wood in front of me. I opened the door and took in the small room in front of me. Some things never change. It was still a mess, paper work strewn everywhere, no filling system in sight. I turned and saw my mother lowering her glasses giving me once over.

"Baby is that really you?" I smiled at her and she got out of her chair, dropping her glasses on her desk. "Yeah it's me mom. I'm sorry I didn't call ahead, I wanted to surprise you all." I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her. Realising how much I had actually missed her. "Well this definitely a good surprise, the boys will be so glad to see you! Come on lets go into the clubhouse, Clay will be so happy to see you." I linked arms with my mom and together we walked into the clubhouse. As soon as the doors opened the strong smell of leather, booze, cigarettes and sex hit me in the face. It was strange how comforting the smell was. Mom led me further inside until we were stood in front of the church doors. Gemma knocked on the doors and pushed them open when she heard a reply. The doors opened and I looked around taking them all in. Clay was sat at the head of the table, his gavel in hand. My brother Jax was sat on his left, with Bobby next to him. Tig was there and so was Chibs. Jax looked up and spotted me next to my mom. "Ray is that you?" I laughed at him at met him half way, hugging him full force. "Hi Jax." He kissed my cheek and I turned to Clay, giving him a big hug. "I've missed you sweetheart." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. Next came Chibs who picked me up and spun me round. "Hi Chibby, I missed you too!" He laughed and put me down, squeezing me tight. "Hey girly, how have ya been faring lassie?" I smiled at him, I had missed his Scottish twang. "I've been okay I guess. I just really needed to come home. Certain events really make you realise who your real family are." He nodded at that, seeming to understand me. I walked over to Bobby and had a hug from him, he always used to give the best hugs when I was younger. Next up were Piney and Opie. The latter gave me a huge bear hug, him easily engulfing my small frame. "I missed you Op." He smiled at me patted my brother on the arm. I turned to the other person in the room. He was tanned, well toned and he had a Mohawk with tattoos on either side of his scalp. He smiled at me, which immediately made me smile too. "So aren't you boys going to introduce me to the new guy?" Jax chuckled and wake the guy over.

"Raya, this is Juice. He's our tech guy." I smiled at him and shook the hand that he offered me, he was obviously nervous about being inappropriate. "It's nice to meet you Juice." He smiled, it spread all over his face. "The pleasure is all mine darling." He winked at me which made me blush and giggle.


End file.
